A new Selection: Prince Evdinem
by ZetakloveN3
Summary: When Elesa Alcott submited to the Selection, she never thought she would win. But when she meets Prince Edvinem everything changes. Now, trying to fight for the one she loves she discovers a secret between the royal family. What can SHE do to help them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is my new fanfiction. This is the story of Prince Edvinem and Elesa Alcott. Please review your opinions for this story.**

**Elesa's POV.**

"Elesa wake up!" Charlotte screamed. "Selection's application form is here! ELESA!?"

"Ok, ok you little monkey, I'm awake" I responded sleepy.

"Perfect! Now come on, you have to fill it in!"

Charlotte was very excited since we learnt about the Selection. I could say I was too. But not that way. I wanted to enter the competition just to meet the royals. I wasn't in love with prince Edvinem neither I wanted to be one like them. But I needed a change.

I was tired of doing the same things. When I confessed that I wanted to enter mum was acting a little weird. But I wanted it and I needed it. Anyway million girls were going to supplement.

I didn't have a chance. What can I say, mum was always a little odd.

I had a shower and then I headed to the kitchen . Dad and Caleb were there, eating breakfast.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully.

" Good morning sweetheart" dad responded. My father was the opposite of mum. He was cheerful, funny and genial. I really loved him.

"So are you going to submit for the Selection?" Caleb wondered.

Caleb was my oldest sibling, 25 years old and he was working in a accounting office.

"Yeah, I will. I think It's a good opportunity."

"Ok, if it makes you happy..." He answered.

What was happening? Why everyone was acting so weird? Weren't they satisfied about entering the Selection?

I decided nt to ask and headed back to my room.

**So what do you think? Review your answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. Sorry, for the previous, it was really small, but I'll make this one big. Enjoy!**

We all sat the next evening for the Report. I was really nervous but excited. Finally they were going to announce the Selected.

First we heard the national anthem and then Antony came up. Antony was the presenter for the Royal family and he will be presenting the Selection, as it came by.

"Hello people of Ilea. Tonight we are going to announce the 35 beautiful girls who entered the Selection. But first, let's have a little chat with Prince Edvinem"

The Prince stood up from his throne and started walking towards the microphone. He was really pretty. He had dark hair and blue eyes like his mother, Queen Eleanor.

" Good afternoon Prince Edvinem, how are you doing?"

" I'm fine Antony, thank you."

" So, how are you feelings towards the Selection?"

" I could say I'm pretty nervous, but also excited. I just hope I'll find my One"

" We also hope it your Majesty." He paused "And now, let's see announce the 35 Selected…"

"Miss Reina Fayder from Summer" A beautiful girl with black hair and hazel eyes was shown.

"Miss Beatrice Eston from Clemont" A girl with blonde hair, blue eyes smiling like a maniac. At least I could say she was pretty.

"Miss Rachel Marts from Paloma"

"Miss Lillian Mayline from Despire"

"Miss Elesa Alcott from Chansport" Oh my God! I was in the Selection! The Selection!

I couldn't believe this! I was going to meet Prince Edvinem!

Charlotte screamed. " Mon, Elesa is in the Selection!"

"Congratulations sweetheart" dad said to me. He hugged me. "I'm so proud and happy for you." He whispered to my ear.

The phone started ringing. Charlotte was humming: "Elesa is a Selected! Elesa is a Selected. Wait for Mary to find out…"

I was so excited! I'm going to live in the palace, I'm going to meet prince Edvinem.

That night I slept blissful. This was the change I wanted.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I was thinking, should I put a Edvinem's POV? Review !**

**Property of Ilea: ****Sorry, but English isn't my native language and it's kind of difficult to write. Anyway, I'll try my best. Thanks for the review.**

The day after our house was a mess. People were coming to measure me, journalists wanted to take an interview and friends were calling me to felicitate.

At the afternoon a car drove me and my family to the central square in order to goodbye them.

Charlotte was very excited. When I hugged her, she told me "try your best, I want to be a princess" It was really hard for me to leave home and even harder to leave Charlotte. She was so sweet.

Then, it was my father. The truth is that he never was very emotional. He told me good luck, kissed my cheek and that's all.

Mom told me that I would make a beautiful queen. I smiled. She was supporting me, even though she wasn't happy about my decision-entering the Selection I mean.

Last was Caleb. He was so proud of me, he wanted me to win. " After Queen America and King Maxon, things have changed. I hope it will stay like that, but I'm not so sure. Try to hold it" I was confused.

Why Caleb was saying something like that? The royal family looked fine. Did he mean the rebels?

Those questions were dominating my mind during the flight and I didn't understand when we landed.

A special car took me and the other 3 selected from the airport. After 20 minutes we reached the castle.

Oh my God, it was enormous. The big walls were standing like titans above us.

We entered the castle and a woman called Leila, the one who came to my house to ask if we needed something, said " Welcome to the palace. Get ready for the toughest competition you ever challenged" she said with a smile.

That was for most people the Selection? A challenge?

**So what do you think? At the next chapter we are going to meet Prince Edvinem. Or should I say Ed? Review, favorite and follow**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, after a lot of** **thought, here's the fourth chapter. Please applause for our own Prince Edvinem! Btw, do you like his name?**

**Property of Ilea: ****Thanks for the support and I'm really sorry if you can't understand what I'm writing. I'll try harder**

**Guest: ****Thanks a lot! I know that the chapters are kind of small but I'll make them bigger.**

**Elesa's POV**

I went to my room and found three overexcited maids waiting for me.

"Hi Lady Elesa, I'm Stephanie, this is Claire and this is Ellyn. We are your maids. Whatever you want, just ask us" she said with a smile. I immediately liked her.

"Thank you very much. I just want to ask, is there a library or something like that here?" I really wanted to relax and reading was the best way for me. I loved books especially romance and mystery.

" Of course there is the royal library" Ellyn responded. As you walk out of the room, turn left. There must be a guard there, ask him if you can go on the fourth floor. Then turn right and you will see it." "Have fun" Stephanie added.

"Thanks a lot girls. See you after dinner" I said, already passing the door.

I walked left as they said and found a guard. His nametag was "Officer Leston"

"What can I do for you?" he politely questioned

"I would like to go at the library"

" Well you have permission. But at 7 o'clock you have to leave. Dinner starts at 7:30"

"I will, thank you" I said with a smile and rushed at the fourth floor.

**Edvinem's POV**

I was returning from library when I heard footsteps. I lifted my head from the book I was reading but it was too late. A girl tackled me and fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry I didn't want I just…" she stopped.

She was a beautiful girl with brown long hair and amazing green eyes. Her cheeks became red and I realized I was staring her like an idiot.

" I'm so sorry I was preoccupied on the book" I quickly said. I was so embarrassed, but I couldn't help it, she was gorgeous.

" No offence Prince Edvinem. I was running like jerk. I'm so sorry I was heading at the library" Her face turned red. She was so sweet.

After a pause she asked: "What are you reading?" She asked with curiosity.

"Oh it's an old book, it's called "Behind the shadows".

"Have you heard it?"

"In fact no. But the title looks interesting…" She responded

"Well since you are heading to the library I can help you pick a book. What do you think?" I hopefully asked

"Sure" She smiled.

We spend the last 2 hours chatting about our favorite authors. Time passed so quickly, I didn't realize it was almost 7:00.

"I'll see you at the dinner" She said

"Yeah I'll see you then…"

"Bye" I told her

" I really had a great time. We should do this again" She added.

"Sure we should" I smiled

"Bye" She was ready to leave, but then like she forgot something, she turned and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later" She blushed and started walking.

I was standing, with an idiot smile on my face, until a maid came and politely reminded me it was dinner time. I rushed on the dining hall wanting to see her again.

I was ready to ask her on a date, when I suddenly remembered: I was supposed to meet the Selected tomorrow.

Oh and I didn't even knew her name.

During dinner I was observing her when she wasn't looking. Oh God, I think I fell in love.

**So that's it. A big chapter as I promised. So did you like Edvinem? Review, favorite and follow! **


End file.
